


Tied Up With String

by WyvernQuill



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Gift Giving, Holiday Fic Exchange, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvernQuill/pseuds/WyvernQuill
Summary: Crowley's going to knit Aziraphale a sweater as a holiday gift......and if it's the last thing he ever does.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 250
Collections: Good Omens Holiday Swap 2019





	Tied Up With String

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fafsernir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/gifts).



> This comic is a present for Fafsernir - who *also* got me as a recipient in the exchange! What are the chances of that happening, I wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet. Hope you liked it!  
> (And do tell me what you think in a comment.)  
> Also [on Tumblr!](https://wyvernquill.tumblr.com/post/189919230976/a-holiday-swap-present-for-fafsernir-comic)
> 
> ^-^ <3


End file.
